Aims are to 1) compare effects of UDCA versus placebo on alkaline phosphatase, aspartate aminotransferase, bilirubin, albumin, immunoglobulin M, and prothrombin time; 2) evaluate effects on symptoms such as fatigue and pruritus; 3) determine effects on development or clinical progression of esophageal varices, ascites or edema, and encephalopathy; 4) determine effects on histologic changes at 2 years; 5) determine whether UDCA favorably affects survival or need for transplantation; 6) assess toxicity & determine safety.